Emergency Summit of the Lucian Tripartite Pact
The Dreaded Moment (23/8/2231 AD) *In an undisclosed location, the three leaders consisting of Miya, Erica, and Julie along with our representatives have come forward to present our concerns. The time is at eight in the evening.* *Scene starts* Miya: Here we are again, it looks like we have ourselves a rival to face. Erica: And what would this foe would be, we from Italy don't know about them. Julie: Me neither, can you tell the two of us who are they? Miya: It is likely coming from Eientei Gensokyo. Julie: Oh, I should have even mentioned much earlier, what happened? Miya: They are out to get us all, not just us three. Julie and Erica: *Gasps* We seem to be entering a crisis here! Miya: We're still researching on an artifact of extreme rarity, but one of my old friends Lyretano already have the blueprints we need for a superconductor wonder we can attach to our three towers in Sylvia province. Erica: Empress Miya, you do not know what these WMDs are going to do on such a very large scale, even though general relativity in our area is around the corner. Miya: That is why we're going atomic age on our foes, you don't know them? Here is the thing, I am only enemies with them for a long while, but it was my predecessor's reign started it all way ahead of our greatest helpers today. What Lucia did was right, to claim Eientei as ours but we need a proper invasion tactic. Julie: Even with my superior forces, Libertaria would kick me in the bud faster than I can manage. Miya: That would be the case; he only just simulated what would happen if we come unprepared. We are informed right now that we have to compromise all of our peaceful agendas and start mobilizing at a rate never seen before. Julie: Any civilization can compromise their agenda to make ends meet, Miya. So what is our plan this time? Miya: Attrition by "dream warfare", where we attack our foes in the dead of night, we wait patiently for them to cease their activities for a while, and then BAM! I already have the entry portals closed, but not locking the doors completely. Erica: Ah, I know what Lena must do to keep her new village safe. Lena? Lena: Yes, my Erica? Erica: Make sure our new village is under martial law, we are getting rid of the litter but we have to prevent Nature from spreading her forests too wide. They are the source of the problem. Lena: I'll inform Alessandra of that and she'll get the city guard on lockdown. Miya: Now, my Tripartite friends. We must act now to protect ourselves from Eientei, Iwaku, and the STORM Union. We must not let them get through, and if any small breaches of security do occur, radio back to me at once about it. You got me!? Julie, Erica, and Lena: Yes, your Majesty! Miya: You are dismissed! We are going Condition Magenta on this one immediately. *Scene ends*